The present invention relates to a device for preventing unauthorized connection of a plug to an outlet.
Automobile manufacturers are developing electric vehicles (including hybrid vehicles) to reduce exhaust emissions from vehicles. Such a vehicle uses a motor as a drive source. The motor is powered by a battery. Whenever the state of charge of the battery becomes low, the user of the electric vehicle must charge the battery with a charger that is installed in a household or a charging station. Charging systems that are easy for a user to use have been disclosed (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-161898). The prior art charging system includes a power feeding connector, which is arranged on the distal end of a charging cable connected to, for example, a household outlet for a commercial power supply. When the user is at home, the user connects the power feeding connector to a power receiving connector of the vehicle to charge the vehicle battery with commercial power.